


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by HorribleHarribel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Light BDSM, Multi, Prequel, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleHarribel/pseuds/HorribleHarribel
Summary: Aizen Sousuke was a bisexual bastard. And his partner was a curious jerk.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a prequel to "The Nightmare of the Sacrificial Queen"

Aizen Sousuke was a bisexual bastard. And his partner was a curious jerk.

That night when Tier Harribel was summoned to his room, to do her fifth of 'the consentual activity' she had agreed to forcefully, what she found at Aizen's room made her jaw dropped.

Aizen, fully clothed, was standing behind a half-naked Ulquiorra Cifer, fucking him doggy-style. Ulquiorra was gripping the rims of the table to make his posture steady and he didn't bother to look at who was coming.

“Ah, wait a moment,” Aizen said gleefully. “Rest on the table and wait until we finish.”

Harribel silently took her place on the table and laid her body. The only noise was Ulquiorra's panting and moaning. It looked like that this wasn't _their_ first intercourse. So Aizen regulary took turn on fucking her and Ulquiorra? What a filthy bastard. But she had _consentually_ submitted to the Lord of Las Noches so commenting cynically was a big no.

“Lord Aizen... I-I just... ahhh!”

Ulquiorra let out his cum with a loud, embarrassing moan while Aizen chuckled in low voice.

“Now,” Aizen said while zipping his white trousers, “it's your turn, my lady. Place your hands over your head.”

Harribel did what he said and Aizen approached her on the table. She stared at him with hatred, challenging him while being conflicted deep inside.

“Always staring like that. Why can't you pretend like you're being horny? At least, look at me like you want me to fuck you, with all your heart.”

“Hollows don't have heart,” Harribel replied coldly.

“If you continue to act like this, I won't ensure the safety of your cute underlings.”

Harribel fell silent. Aizen carressed her cheeks then kissed her lips, gently. Harribel hesitated then kissed him back reluctantly.

“You are beautiful, my lady.”

“I can't,” she whispered. “I apologize, Lord Aizen. But I just can't... look at you... with such look you want me to have.”

“It's such a pity. Ulquiorra can show his lustful eyes every time I ask him to.”

“It's because he adores you.”

“And, you don't?”

“I respect you as my master.”

All the while, Ulquiorra was dressing up and listening. Then came out his words,

“What if we try blindfolding her? That way, Lord Aizen won't be able to see her eyes.”

“That's a good idea,” Aizen agreed. “Come here, Ulquiorra. You are always curious of a woman's body, aren't you? Come and bring me the blindfold.”

Harribel said nothing even though she was against the idea. By being blindfolded it meant that she wouldn't know what Aizen would do to her until he touched her. Ulquiorra moved closer with an innocent, curious look on his face.

“Relax, sleeping beauty,” Aizen said, placing the blindfold on Harribel. Next, it was total darkness but Harribel didn't complaint.

“What about the other stuffs, Lord Aizen?”

“Bring them all here.”

Harribel could hear Ulquiorra made a noise nearby, with what heard like metal tools.

Aizen said beside her right ear, “Now, you must let Ulquiorra be your dom as if he were me. Understood, my lady?”

“Understood, Lord Aizen.”

Aizen made his words to the other man, “Try as much as you like it.”

Some cold, thin fingers touched Harribel's lips and forced it open. They were Ulquiorra's, no doubt. She didn't resist when a metal ball was placed in her mouth.

“A ball gag? Nice choice.”

“From the amount of the saliva I can see how much she gets turned on later, Lord Aizen.”

“You learned that much. Now strip her off.”

“Where should I start? The upper part?”

“I think so. The skirt's zipper is on her backside.”

Harribel could feel Ulquiorra's hands unbuttoning her vest. She took a deep breath when the skin of her chest felt the cold air. For some seconds, Ulquiorra did nothing and Harribel waited his next move with uncertainty.

“It's huge,” Ulquiorra said blatantly.

“Sure it is,” Aizen chuckled. “Try touching it.”

Ulquiorra's both hands groped the breasts. He squeezed them a lot with firm fingers. “It's so soft I can sleep on it.”

“No, just don't,” Aizen giggled. “Now try sucking the nipple.”

Ulquiorra did and Harribel almost jolted from the stimuli at the most sensitive area of her chest. He then unexpectedly bit Harribel's right nipple and her hip bucked a little in surprise.

“You've made her a bit turned on,” Aizen said proudly. “Add the stimuli.”

“Yes, Lord Aizen.”

Ulquiorra took something from the stuffs he brought before then placing it on both Harribel's nipples. It was painful as if her nipples were clipped. Harribel couldn't help but groaned a little.

“It's nipple clamp, after all. Is it painful, my lady? Ah, no, don't you dare taking it off.”

Harribel's hands were moving towards her breasts but Aizen caught them.

“You should accept the pain. Otherwise, it won't be fun at all.”

Harribel tried to talk but the ball gag hindered her. Her saliva oozed as she tried. Aizen kept her hands over her head and she gave in, taking a deep breath again and letting her chest up and down.

“Now Ulquiorra will strip your lower part. Would you mind turning back, my lady?”

Harribel awkwardly leant on her hands then tried to lay prone, but the things on her nipples pressed more painfully so that she kept standing on hands.

“Not like that, my lady. Your hands will get worn out fast. Raise your bottom and rest your face on your hands.”

That way Harribel's head was lower than her bottom, which was towering in the air, as if asking to be fucked up. Ulquiorra's thin fingers unzipping her skirt and, not like the vest that was left on her upper body, the skirt was taken off entirely.

“Ah, we should take off her shoes, too, Ulquiorra.”

The white boots were taken off.

“So this is the butt of a woman,” Ulquiorra said, touching Harribel's bottom. “It's tougher than the breasts, but still soft.”

“Open your legs, my lady. Let Ulquiorra observe you.”

Harribel reluctantly spreaded her knees. Having a man observing your pussy while getting your nipple clamped obviously turned you on. Harribel's mind might deny it but her body honestly reacted. Her saliva came out more than before when Ulquiorra touched her vagina.

“I'll come in,” he said, as if asking permission. He moved his index finger inside, slowly, deeply, then add his middle finger along. Harribel's legs were shaking and she salivated a lot.

“What if I just turn around my fingers inside...?” Ulquiorra did what he said and Harribel's lower body jolted. Aizen could hear she moaned.

“Try another maneuver, Ulquiorra.”

“If I poke here? Or here?”

Harribel jolted and bucked at every stimuli. Ulquiorra's cold hands felt more terrible than the usual Aizen's large dick. The final poke was straight to her womb and she cried loud when he poked. Her saliva was dripping uncontrollably.

“They are just fingers, my lady. Now, Ulquiorra. Would you let her have a taste of yours?”

“Sure, Lord Aizen.”

Harribel could feel the weight on the table increased as Ulquiorra leapt on it. She wanted so bad for it to be over soon.

Ulquiorra's dick might not as large as Aizen's, but the way he rocked it inside Harribel made her cried over and over. He was _rude_. Aizen laughed all the time. When Ulquiorra had his second cum that night, Harribel tought it was over.

“Stay on your place, my lady. Next is my turn while you do the blowjob for him.”

Such a nightmare did exist. Harribel couldn't refuse as Ulquiorra removed the ball gag and placed his wet dick inside her mouth and Aizen placed his inside her pussy. Doing threesome never crossed her mind, but if she revolted now, Tres Bestia might not see the following day.

And it was not the end. Aizen still did his hobby around ten times after that, sometimes involving Ulquiorra and sometimes just himself. In some occasions, Aizen used ropes to make _shibari_ or the art of rope bondage. It was also not the end when Aizen was defeated and Ulquiorra died in the hands of the orange-haired shinigami.

Because the nightmare was still there inside her.

But, at least, she did believe that karma existed. Ulquiorra's curiosity about a woman's body turned out to be his death card. Harribel just heard a little about that girl whom Ulquiorra wanted to cut her chest open.


End file.
